


The Dark One and I

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: So per chance, when the last little star has left the sky, shall we still be together with our arms around each other? And shall you be my new romance?





	The Dark One and I

**Author's Note:**

> (( Y'all need to stop letting me watch musicals. ))

The ball had gone over beautifully. The Dark One had grumbled about the need for it, of course. Rumpelstiltskin liked his solitude, after all. But he also grumbled about the random visits from royalty who liked to drop by, and the thieves were getting bolder. Why, he had no idea, but something clearly had to be done.

And that's when his little maid had made the suggestion.

“A ball?!” He'd scoffed. “Honestly, dearie, have you forgotten where you live? Or how much cleaning you'd have to do? I won't even consider it with how dusty this place is!”

Still, Belle had never been one to give up. Within a week she had not only the grand hall but the kitchen, steps, tower, four bedrooms and the grand ballroom completely spotless. She'd sauntered into his tower room, looking smug as ever. He'd scoured the castle, trying to find a fault with...SOMETHING and finding nothing.

If nothing else, this told him Belle very much wanted to have this ball.

“It's still not as if this changes my mind.” He grumbled, turning to his spinning wheel, his basket overflowing with straw.

Belle’s expression fell. “Why not?”

“This is The Dark Castle, dearie. I do not do balls.”

“Well, that's too bad. It's a missing opportunity.”

“What on earth do you mean?”

“Well I only mean think of all the people you could intimidate all at once.” Belle said, a smile pulling on her lip “Sinister castle. Eerily no servants. All that pesky royalty that keeps bothering you in one place. You could torment them all at once and show them you're not to be taken for granted. But you're right. You don't do balls.”

Really, she knew him too well.

The ball had been arranged and it had gone without a hitch. The masses of royalty and nobility that were brave or foolish enough to appear were mostly too frightened to move from the great hall and ballroom to explore the rest of the castle. There was a delicious air of unease as they danced to music from instruments with no musicians and food appeared from carts with no one serving them. There was even someone plucky enough to think he could touch a magic wand that Rumpelstiltskin could make an example out of. It was glorious.

And then there was Belle. Clad in a golden dress much grander than the one she'd worn during her first days here, she looked just as polished and well as anything else in his collection. His little maid mingled beautifully, even starting up the dancing with Jefferson. The portal jumper was most likely the only one mad enough to ask The Dark One’s maid to dance, but once the ice was broken he found himself watching as Belle danced with partner after partner. Her face always remained bright, and the girl practically glowed. The castle didn't need candles when it had Belle’s smiling face and fits of giggles as she danced the night away.

He stayed on the sidelines, perfectly happy to play his part of overseeing master. After all, The Dark One didn't do balls. No matter how much it apparently bothered him to see Belle in the arms of other men.

She was still in the ballroom, humming as she glided across the floor. Her arms were held out, some mysterious partner behind her eyes.

“Well somebody enjoyed herself tonight.”

He hated to see her stop, but the small yelp she gave and the look of shock in her eyes as she turned to him was too delicious to resist. It was so rare that he could startle her anymore.

“Rumpelstiltskin! I didn't realize you were here.”

“Far be it from me to interrupt, dearie. Go on continue.”

Belle frowned rolling her eyes. “Well at least I danced tonight. You were a wallflower.”

“I'm The Dark One, dearie.”

“Can't you dance?”

No. But he couldn’t very well let that on could he? Rumpelstiltskin wrinkled his nose, waving her silly notion away.

“I don't care for dancing. It's a waste.”

“Oh don't be that way!” Belle chided, her eyes lighting up. “It's more romantic than anything else at a ball. An entire romance can form from a dance alone.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Those kinds of things can happen!”

The Dark One rolled his eyes, but Belle turned to him, stepped closer to him.

“Think of it. We’ve just been introduced. We don't know each other well. But the music starts and suddenly we’re drawn to each other’s side…”

Come to think of it, she had gravitated towards him all night. He'd assumed it was to keep up appearances. Look as if she was the ever-faithful maid before she'd be whisked off to dance. Had...had she hoped they would be…similarly occupied?

“You read too many books, dearie.” He said. “You're ridiculous. Dancing and holding hands with strange men all night and getting flustered when caught dancing alone by me.”

“Not all of them were strangers!” Belle defended. “Most of them were good friends.”

Friends she said! GOOD friends no less! Something stirred in him, and he frowned, squaring his shoulders.

“Well then, dearie, you'll have no trouble dancing with me and I can put your ridiculous notion that I can't dance to rest.” He held both of his hands out to her, but Belle only stared at him, seeming utterly surprised. “Well?”

She blinked, coming out of her trance. She put her hands in his without a shudder. Her eyes were bright and a genuine smile came to her lips as she looked up at him.

“Do you know the steps?” His brows knit into a tight line. Belle tilted her head. “Perhaps if I hum the melody?”

“If you must.”

Patiently, Belle began humming a familiar tune. Slowly, they began to move. Hands linked. Rumple’s eyes were on their feet, focused and only looking up to her after he felt confident. They glided around the room, Belle all the while humming, bouncing every so often.

“You’re an excellent dancer, Rumple.” She said as he twirled her away and then back to him.

“Don't make me lose count, dearie.” He grumbled, though the smile on his face certainly gave away his amusement.

Something, however, was wrong. Felt...off. Her steps were perfect. Her smile warm. Her laugh enchanting. But it wasn't the same. There was something…missing. He wasn't holding her properly. They were dancing but at arm's length. His fingers itched to touch her waist and bring her to him the way he'd seen so many others do to her that very night. He reminded himself that he was the beast. Of course she'd want to keep him at arm’s length away. He should have been grateful she'd dance with him at all.

Belle, however, had other ideas.

“This isn't right.” She said with a frown.

“What do you mean, dearie?”

“This isn't how a dance is done.”

“Yes it is. It's just like that.”

A smile quirked at her lips “No no, it's more like…”

Her voice trailed off, and Rumpelstiltskin swallowed as she laced the fingers of one of their hands together, squeezing gently. His other hand she brought to her waist, her warmth practically radiating heat against his palm.

“This.” She gave him a smile. “Yes?”

He gave a shaky nod. “Yes.”

“Good. Now, come.”

And then they were moving again. The rest of the world melted away as they moved. It was the same and different all at the same time. He wondered for a moment if she could feel his heart beating so strongly. It was ridiculous, really, The Dark One’s heart beating over a strange little slip of a girl. The word romance echoed in the back of his mind as they came to a stop and parted in a bow. What had she said? This kind of thing could happen.

“Hm?” Belle tilted her head at him.

Had he said that out loud? “You're honestly a mediocre dancer, dearie.”

She blinked, looking admittedly adorable as she fumed. “Excuse me?”

“Come.” He said, stepping forward. She didn't flinch as he slipped his hand around her waist, but the way her breath caught in her throat as he pulled her close made something primal inside of him growl. “We’ll do it again.”


End file.
